zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Story of the Goddesses: Sacrifice
It is five years after the events of the Wind Waker. The fragile Great Sea Alliance reels from the attacks of a dark leader, who has rallied the remaining monster forces. Hopes are dim as the dark leader mounts a final siege against the pirates. While Tetra struggles to keep a wary alliance of pirates in a last-ditch attack against the monsters, Link keeps the Alliance together. But the monsters have too many ships and too many monsters to combat. The Alliance's only hope lies in sending a small force, led by Link, into the very stronghold that houses the dark leader's terrible monsters. There a final danger awaits. The Dark leader schemes in his fortress, directing the battle against the pirates, nursing his insanity, and building his strength to finish what he had already started—the destruction of Link. An odyssey of fast-paced action, stunning revelation, and final confrontation, Sacrifice spans a sea in flames—a tale that will conclude in this third and last installment as Good and Evil battle. Chapter 3 Link ran quietly through the ruins of the destroyed town. Link, Tetra and a few other pirates were looking for Niko while the Pirates and the Alliance attacked Windfall Island. Link jumped up to the top of a building taking smaller jumps unto lower platforms. Link took a small survey of the area and jumped down. "Nothing around here." Link said. But Link felt a dark presence. "He's on that ship," Link said as a enemy ship passed by the island. Link and Tetra waved down a damaged ship to get them on the enemy ship probably the capital ship. Link assembled a large atack force. "Prepare to board!" Link yelled. The ship slowly came into the veiw of their ship. " Link waited until they saw the middle of the ship. "Attack!" Link yelled as he and the troops jumped onto the ship. Link made a hole in the ship and jumped in it and made his way through the ship to the bridge. He ran in and pointed his sword at the person who appeared to be entirely dark. "Where is Niko?" Link said. The man just smiled and said. "Foolish child you are no smarter than what you were before." He raised his sword and swung. He easily countered it. "Your little friend is dead." he said. Link knew that the person he was battling was Dark Link that was spokenin the Legends, he was not killed by Link but he was defeated. Link was furious that Dark Link had killed Niko. He charged again at Dark Link and kept swinging. Link noticed he was surrounded by monsters, the pirates were dead. But were was Tetra? Link turned to Dark Link again. The monsters surrounded Link. "Get back this, one is mine!" Dark Link said. Link swung as hard as he could but to only get his own sword knocked out of his hand. "Now you fall, as all Heroes must."Dark Link Dark Link swung again at Link. Link prepared for death, but felt nothing. Dark Link was on the ground dead. Suddenly Link saw Tetra on the ground. Link lifted Tetra up. Alliance troops poured in. "Someone get me a medic!" Link yelled. Two people came with and carfully carried Tetra to a medic ship. A long scar ran up her leg, and a deep gash was at her stomach. Link looked at the doctor while he mended to Tetra. Link was silent the entire time. "Will she be all right?" Link asked. "She'll be fine." The Doctor said.